Deadly Games Unlimited
by shadowwriter01
Summary: From across the Multiverse, several Transformers and humans had been collected. Trapped and captured by a mysterious and dangerous foe, they are forced to compete against each other in a deadly tournament. The purpose of the "Games" however is only known to their captors alone. Partly inspired by the gladiatorical combat from Transformers and especially by "The Hunger Games".
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped from Reality

**Disclaimer: **The Transformers belong to hasbro. I own nothing.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Deadly Games Unlimited<br>**

She felt how her optics were slowly being activated.

She heard someone calling her name.

It took her a few moments to fully register her unfamiliar surroundings.

"Arcee," she heard the voices calling out to her. It was someone she knew, even if she couldn´t completely place it right now.

Then however her systems had finally completely reactivated themselves.

She was awake.

"Jack, Miko," she said, recognizing them now as two of her human friends.

She remembered that they had been very close to her, when** it** happened.

They had been accompanying her on a scout mission. It should have been easy, just pass the area and bring back all the information you can find. But the Cons had ambushed them.

Ratchet had then activated the ground-bridge to get them back to the base, literall in the last moment.

They had been trapped. There had not benn much and all their lives would have been lost. More than once had Arcee in the past questioned the wisdom of letting children like them anywhere close to them. But what choice did they have?

After all they were only watching over them to protect them from the Cons in the first place, because they just happened to watch one of their fights. The Decepticon wouldn´t have asked or cared if they were innocents. They would have just killed them to ensure their silence and keep their operations a secret.

The last thing Arcee could remember was that all three of them had passed the bridge together. But obviously that had not worked out, since this was clearly not their home-base.

"What happened? Where are we?" she asked them just a few moments later.

"We are not sure," Jack answered.

"We have just woken up here ourselves a few minutes ago," Miko told her. "Where ever `here´ is," she added, looking around.

As soon as Arcee began to take in her surroundings herself, the blue colored femme realized that they were inside a large room she had never seen before. A short distance from them she could see a metallic wall.

And they were not alone, as she now realized. Around them were standing several strangers, all of them Cybertronians like her, many of them. But now she also noticed something else.

Not all of them here were Autobots. There, right in the middle of it, was a line of bars that separated the room into two halves.

The occupants on the other side were easily to identify. It were Decepticons. The bars were obviously meant to separate the members of both groups from each other.

Suddenly it became clear to her what this room was. It was a prison, a cage and they, **all** of them here, were the prisoners. Ironically it was one that was holding members of both sides of the Cybertronian Civil-War.

She run a check on herself. Her weapons and her radio-transmitter were off-line, no great surprise given where she was, but at least her other systems seemed to be working properly.

Someone here was capturing both Autobots and Decepticons alike. And this someone was successful as it looked, going by the dozens of robots who were locked up here.

That left only the question, who was holding them here if it were not the Cons. Who would do something like this? Who was even capable of doing that? M.E.C.H.? the name of the human organization shot through her mind.

No, M.E.C.H. was dangerous, that much was true. But this? There was no way that they could ever capture so many Cybertronians or even that many Autobots alone. This was far beyond them.

If she thought about it, there were clearly more of her own faction here than she had ever seen alive during the entire last vorn.

In fact it were far more Autobots assembled in this room than even existed on Earth or in the entire `local sector´ of space. This meant in their case the two dozen parsecs around the human home-world where they were currently living.

What was going on here? Where in the world did all this Transformers come from?

"I see you are awake," someone addressed her. It was a white and grey armored robot she didn´t recognize. She had never seen him before or red about him in any personnel file, she was sure about that.

He was an Autobot, so much was clear, but none she had ever met or heard of.

"Yes," she responded.

She was now able to take a better look at the place around them. There were indeed several Autobots and Decepticons of various types being held here, on the two separated halves of the room.

To her surprise she saw also another human under the Autobot-prisoner. It was a young girl with red hair that she was wearing in pigtailed and strange bright blue eyes. Maybe she had been caught by accident, as it had probably been with Jack and Miko. Who ever was responsible for all this was clearly targeting cybertronians, not humans. The girl was sitting right next to a small bright yellow Autobot.

"My name is Getaway," she heard the unknown mech saying to her.

"Arcee, I am Arcee," she answered.

For a short moment he was looking at her strangely, as if this wasn´t what he had expected. But then his expression returned to normal. He smiled.

"I guess I should have expected something like this," he said to her.

Another Autobot chose this moment to introduce himself, it was another face she had never seen before. His optics had a strange purple-pinkish color and he obviously had a helicopter alt-mode.

"Hey, I am Rotorstorm," he said, "nice to meet you."

She just wanted to ask him what he meant. But before she had the chance to say anything, they were interrupted.

The doors were being opened, one at either side of the room.

Robots entered, it were both guards and prisoners. This was easy to notice, since two of the mechs were each being dragged into the room by two others.

The obvious guards seemed to be cybertronian, but they were wearing neither Autobot or Decepticon marks. This was quite strange.

Had a neutral faction of Transformers come into existence that was powerful enough to take so many members of both sides of the war prisoner? While the theory sounded a bit far stretched, it was possible.

But it didn´t explain why she had no files or information about most of the other prisoners here. There was more than that.

The guards threw the two robots they just brought in carelessly to the ground, right before the feet of the other captives.

One of them was a bizarre looking blue Decepticon. He had large bat-like wings, claw like fingers and a metallic beard and mustache. Like all the others here, he was a stranger to her.

The other one however, the one who had been dragged in on the Autobot side, he was not, by far not. She would recognize the small sized red robot anywhere. The specific modifications of his body and as it looked his alt-mode, were different. But there was no mistaken that it was him.

But this was impossible. He was dead. It had to be someone else, a bot designed in his image, maybe by their captors to get to her.

Once again Arcee asked herself, what was going on here?

On the other end of their giant cage the blue Decepticon had at the same time also come back to his feet and was being greeted by the rest of the prisoners on `their´ side. Under them was a black seeker who was right now standing the closest to him.

But that was not really Arcee´s problem right now. The cons might become an issue later, but right now she had other things on her mind. For example a `dead´ partner who was standing right before her.

"Cliffjumper?" she addressed the red Autobot.

He turned to her as he heard her saying his name. She saw however instantly in his optics that he didn´t recognize her. This was another shock, right after awakening in this place. He had been her friend, her partner for years, but now he obviously didn´t know who she was.

"Yes, and who are you?" he wanted to know.

Like herself a few minutes before, he looked around, analyzing his situation. Then he took a offensive stance towards everyone around him.

"I don´t knew who you are," he said. "I know a femme of this name, but you are obviously not her."

"This is no great surprise," someone else addressed them. "As it looks barely anyone of us knows the other, even if it seems that we should. The names of many here are known to me, even if the appearance often doesn´t match. I am Longarm," he told them. "Maybe we all should introdure ourselves."

"Arcee," she responded. "This are Jack and Miko," she gestured to the two humans.

"Getaway," the mech next to her said once again.

"I am Cliffjumper."

"You were a member of Prime´s Ark Crew right?"

"Right. So you have heard of me," he commented.

"Yes, even if I had never met you in person."

Ark Crew? Arcee asked herself. She had never heard of it.

"And I am Rotorstorm, as I already said," the helicopter she had spoken to earlier introduced himself.

"I am Bumblebee," said the yellow mech who was with the human girl.

Arcee was now starring at the robot in open surprise. While their was some ressemblence, this was clearly not her friend Bumblebee from her own team. To that came that he had spoken in english. Through a failure in his voice-box, the Bumblebee she knew was currently only able to speak cybertronian.

"And I am Sari," the red haired girl told them.

"I think **all** of us should introduce themselves," Longarm now stated. He said this, looking in the direction of the closest Decepticons.

A few of their enemies were exchanging either distrustfull or curious looks at his words. But in the end he was right, they were in this situation together, at least for the moment.

As much as Arcee herself hated the thought to have to cooperate with all these Decepticons.

"My name is Scourge," the eccentric looking Decepticon said to them now in a growling voice.

"Skywarp," the black jet introduced himself.

But before they could continue, they were interrupted once again.

A quite plain looking green robot entered the room, followed by a half dozen of the guards that they already knew.

"Welcome," he addressed them all. The guards were pointing their weapons at them in case someone dared to come too close to him.

"My name is Rook," he said. "You are all `guests´ of the great Cybertronian Empire. I will now explain to you the reason why you have all been brought here."

* * *

><p><strong>Author´s note:<strong> I had the idea for this story some time ago.

The main focus is on different characters from the Transformers multiverse.

**The ones I concentrate on for now are:**

- Arcee (Prime) + Jack and Miko

- Bumblebee and Sari (Animated)

- Getaway (G1)

- Longarm

- Rotorstorm (European G1)

- Scourge (G1)

- Skywarp (G1)

I am open for suggestions for more characters to appear in this story.


	2. Chapter 2: Games beginn

**Chapter 2**

_Scourge´s P.O.V._

It was now a few minutes ago that Scourge had suddenly woken up in this strange place.

He knew instantly that he had been captured by someone. In his now two lives he had seen more than enough jail-cells to recognize one when he was inside. Even if he admitted that this was a particular large one.

Scourge had to confess however, he had no idea how he had arrived here. The last thing that he remembered was this space-phenomenon their long range scanners had discovered a few days earlier.

By the analyses of their techs, that meant Soundwave and the others, it was nothing else than a rift in time and space itself. They had no explanation however where it came from or why it appeared. It was something that had never been seen before and it was clearly dangerous, very dangerous.

And that meant it was interesting, possibly a new potential source of energy for the Decepticons or maybe there might be a way to utilize it as a weapon.

So they had send him and Cyclonus, together with a small group of seekers out to `research´ it. Research meant in this case basically so much as flying as close to it as possible, take readings and hope not to get killed in the process.

Scourge remembered how one of the seekers had literally been ripped apart by one of the gravitational and energetic bursts of the anomaly. He silently hoped that at least Cyclonus had gotten away from there in one piece.

He himself certainly did not, instead he had landed here.

xxx

This was all only because Galvatron was not longer around, because he had vanished right after the battle against Unicron, Scourge thought. The last that they had heard was that the new Autobot leader Rodimus Prime had thrown him out of the giant´s body and into deep space.

That was now over ten years ago. Since then things were not longer like they used to be.

It was a short time later that Shockwave had taken over. The one eyed Decepticon officer was a cold and calculating planner and a very effective mastermind, Scourge at least gave him that.

But leader of the Decepticons? He couldn´t have cared less about him in that regard.

It was clear to Scourge that he saw his troops merely as expandable resources. Of course you could argue that to some degree every Decepticon commander was like that. None of them were picky when it came to choose between success of the mission and the lives of their underlings.

But others, like Megatron or later Galvatron, at least knew how to show their appreation for their warriors. For Shockwave on the other hand you were only a cog in the machinery and he made you feel that. In the end he was more a glorified administrator and not a real leader of an army.

If he was honest, he often wished the blasted cyclops would have also died in the battle against Unicron.

Okay, he admitted, a part of his resentment may also come from the fact that Shockwave were pretty much shortselling him and Cyclonus.

Under Galvatron they had been the two top ranked officers of the Decepticon army. With Shockwave, they were not much more than just two other warriors. They still held officer rank, but not really any more important than any of the staff-officers or the combiner group leaders, not longer Second and Third in Command.

The one eyed freak had pretty much sidelined them, Scourge growled.

xxx

He remembered how the anomaly was just about to swallow him. Then there was only darkness. It was not hard to figure out what had happened. The anomaly **had** indeed swallowed him and he had landed her. He must have somehow fallen right through it and this was the other side. Someone must have found him then and thrown him into this oversized cage.

Of course it could have been worse. It was actually a wonder that he was still in one piece after this. Scourge knew he should have been dead, or more like wiped from existence. He guessed in a strange sense, he was lucky. Instead he was here, where-ever that was.

Shockwave, he cursed that name once again. He had of course to send them directly to the anomaly without knowing more about it.

This was of course nothing new. It had been like that for a few years. Shockwave probably hoped secretly that they would be killed on one of his bogus missions.

But that was not his worry right now. He was a prisoner and he was at some unknown place. There was no telling where he had landed after falling through the time-space rift.

"Hey you," he heard someone address him loudly.

In the moment as Scourge turned around, he got the shock of his life, as soon as he recognized the owner of the voice.

"Skywarp?" he stammered.

That was impossible. Thundercracker´s old flying partner was gone, for years now. After the by now infamous battle of Autobot City, he had been reformated by Unicron, just like himself.

Of course he was still around, still working with him. They were **still** partners. But none of them was exactly the same anymore since Unicron. That was now over ten years ago.

Yet Skywarp, just like he used to be, was standing directly before him.

"Yes, do I know you?" the black seeker asked him.

One thing was for sure, he was not longer at home, Scourge thought.

"Oh yes, to be honest, we have met before, in some way at least" he stated. "I am Scourge. But I wasn´t going by this name back then or was in this body."

"Ah, I see," Skywarp replied, "so it´s a complete make-over, new body and all. I´ve heard about something like this a few times. Rare, but it happens."

A smile formed itself on the seeker´s face now. "So will you tell me who you have been or do I have to guess?" he asked.

At this moment however they were being interrupted.

xxx

_"I think **all** of us should introduce themselves,"_ they heard someone saying. It was one of the Autobots who had spoken to them.

A bit surprising actually, but ultimately they were all prisoners here after all, together. So maybe it wouldn´t hurt to cooperate, at least to some level, for now.

"My name is Scourge."

"Skywarp." They told the other prisoners their names.

xxx

It was in this moment that a stranger entered the room, followed by a group of the guards they already knew. He introduced himself as Rook, an a bit unusual name, and said he was belonging to something called the Cybertronian Empire, that was currently holding them.

Cybertronian Empire? What was that supposed to be? Cybertronian, that was **them**, the Autobots and the Decepticons. Aside from that there was only a small number of empties. So what kind of organization was calling itself this?

The strange robot didn´t say much else, even less anything useful.

"You **all** have been chosen to take part in a very special tournament that is taking place here in the Capital," Rook informed them. "For this reason you have all been transported here by us. You all come from different worlds, from different realities, but we have brought you here together." A few of the locked up robots exchanged unbelieving looks as they heard this.

"It is a great honor to be chosen and I hope you all will proof yourself worthy," Rook declared proudly.

He made it sound as if they were honored guests, while in fact they were all locked up in a oversized cage, Scourge thought. They were all prisoners here, there was no doubt about it, no matter how much this guy tried to sweet-talk it and whatever `game´ they wanted them all to play was certainly only for their own purpose...

...or maybe just for their entertainment. If he was honest, all this here reminded him all too much of what he had heardabout the Quintessons and their sick experiments.

And different realities? Well, it shouldn´t really been a surprise, since he had just fallen through a time-space rift.

"Does any of you have any questions?" Rook asked then, his optics wandering around between the different captives.

Most of then were only looking at each other in confusion, before Longarm stepped forward.

"Yes, you said that we all were brought from different realities. I guess you mean that means that you possess some sort of interdimensional transport? That would also be the reason why many of us are not able to recognize any of the others from their data-banks."

Rook in return gave him something that was probably meant to be a warm smile. But for the most who saw it, it only looked creepy.

"Yes indeed," he stated. "Some of you might remember certain incidents with space-bridges or in some cases temporal anomalies, just before you came here. You all had been in very dangerous situations, that could have very likely led to your death. We have however intercepted your signals and transported you here instead. Essentially you could say we **rescued** you.

In gratitude for your lives however, we hope that all of you will willingly take part in the coming Games."

If they had truly been rescued, why were they still locked up? some of the captured Autobots and Decepticons thought. No, they were prisoners.

All of them had overheard the exchange. To say they were shocked would have been an understatement. Most, if not all of them knew about the concept of parallel universes. Some of them had even heard of methods of interdimensional travel in their own worlds.

But to think of what this robot had just actually stated? That they had all essentially been `kidnapped´ from different realities. It sounded absurd, at least at the first look. Still it matched with the facts of their current situation.

Cliffjumper, he really wasn´t the same person she had known, Arcee realized. He was a double from another world.

"You mentioned the Cybertronian Empire, what is that?" Rotorstorm asked now.

"The united government of Cybertron of course, the central power of our great civilization," Rook answered him. This time the pride in his voice was definitely genuine.

"United? You mean the Autobots and Decepticons together?" Cliffjumper wanted to know.

"Autobots, Decepticons, such concepts are long outdated in our world," Rook responded. "Yours may still follow these ways, competing and fighting over primitive philosophies. Our Empire is based on unity, order, growth and prosperty," he stated.

"If you want me to take part in your `Games´, what about my human friends?" Arcee asked him. She gestured to Jack and Miko.

The robot just gave the two humans a short emotionless cold look and then his gaze went back to her.

"The `organic infestation´ that was accidentally transported with you is of no consequences for the Games," he told her. "But if you think that `they´ would hinder your performance, we can if you wish hand them over to the guards for extermination."

Arcee´s expression turned into one of shock.

The two humans in question had listened to his words as well.

"Hey what are..." Miko nearly blurted out. But Jack held her back and actually put his hand on her mouth.

"I don´t think it is a good idea to challenge this guy as long as we are locked up here Miko," he whispered to her.

Arcee at this point was nearly bursting from anger herself. She crinched her metallic teeth. Organic infestation, that is all he saw her friends as?

She recognized the barely hidden grin on his face. He was basically using the two humans as hostages to ensure her cooperation for whatever he was planning. So much for civilization, she thought. For someone who thought of the Decepticons as a outdated concept, he certainly had no problem acting like one himself.

"No, that won´t be necessary," she spoke out loud. "They won´t be a problem."

"Good," Rook responded, sounding satisfied with the answer. "Then we will now prepare for the start of the Games."

xxx

"So does anyone of you happen to know anything more about our captors?" Skywarp asked the others.

The blue colored femme known as Arcee only gave him a short angry look.

"It seems everynody in this room only remembers that they had suddenly woken up here," the Autobot named Longarm told him, "but not how they had arrived."

"That means they know nothing," Scourge replied.

"Exactly."

"We will have to try to find out, **Con**," the femme calling herself Arcee stated, still quite aggressively.

"If you say so," Skywarp responded smugly.

By the way the blue femme reacted to both him and Scourge, it was obvious that she didn´t like Decepticons at all.

He didn´t knew what **exactly** her problem was, but since they were at war with each other and that obviously in her world as well, it was not that hard to guess.

xxx

_Arcee´s P.O.V._

Arcee was just turning back around to the other Autobots and her human friends. For the moment at least she had truly enough of talking to the Decepticons.

She saw the one named Rotorstorm and this other Cliffjumper standing together, obviously involved in a conversation. He was not her old partner, he was not her friend, actually he had never met her before or she him for that matter.

xxxxxxx

In that way it continued for the next few hours. The prisoners were just there, waiting for something to happen.

Then finally the doors were being opened once again.

And once again they were confronted with Rook´s smiling face.

"Honored participants," he addressed them. "Your time of waiting is over. The first phase of the games is starting soon. The guards will now accompany you all outside."

Like he had said, the prisoners were all being led outside in small groups, with guns pointed at them.

"Who does this guy thinks he can fool," one of the lined up Autobots murmured.

They were really on Cybertron. All of them could see the metallic landscape, the large cities filling the horizon. Some of them who were not completely sure so far had now confirmation. But it was a different Cybertron from that **any** of them remembered.

This one was not controlled by Autobots and Decepticons, but instead by a mysterious force calling itself the Cybertronian Empire.

They were all being led to a large open field. Before them laid a wide unpopulated area, but filled with various liveless constructions, metallic ramps and lanes and automatic machinery, forming a giant maze.

All in all it looked quite similar to various combat trainings-courses they had seen on their own Cybertron´s, only on a much larger scale.

This was obviously the place where the `Games´ were about to beginn.


End file.
